


Power

by whateverduuuuude



Series: Crowd pleaser [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverduuuuude/pseuds/whateverduuuuude
Summary: George tries once again to take down Merlin, but finds himself in trouble.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Crowd pleaser [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456537
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Power

“Hello gorgeous,” Arthur said, kissing Merlin’s neck as he wrapped his arms around him from behind. “How are you?”  
“Do I look nice?” Merlin tugged at his shirt, looking critically at his reflection.  
“You look gorgeous. Nice low cut,” Arthur said, biting at his ear. “You’re going to impress me tonight?”  
“Of course I am. I’m always well behaved,” Merlin said, tipping his head back.  
“You’ve never been a guest before,” Arthur said. “My guest.”  
“Well I look the part,” Merlin said. “Am I sitting with you?”  
“Of course. I have a gift for you too,” Arthur said, reaching into his pocket. “Take it.”  
Merlin opened the box, taking out a gold chain. “Oh Arthur. It’s beautiful,” he gasped, handing it to Arthur to clasp around his neck. “So generous.”

“Is it jealousy, do you think?” Arthur directed his gaze at the visiting lord sat across the room.  
“Letat?”  
Arthur nodded. “Yes. I think he wishes you for himself.”  
“Many do.”  
“You’re mine,” Arthur said, making eye contact with Letat as he leaned over to Merlin, and began to suck a bruise onto Merlin’s chest. Letat looked away, eyes down. “Good boy.”

“George,” Merlin said, trying to walk back into the dining hall after going to the toilet. “Let me pass.”  
“You look ridiculous.”  
“Shut up. Let me in,” Merlin said, George grabbing his necklace as he pushed past, snapping the chain. Merlin cried out, grabbing his neck. “Give it here.”  
“You’re not my master.”  
“Give it back George,” Merlin said, pushing open the door and holding out his hand.   
“Merlin?” Gwaine looked over at him in shock. “George, what are you doing?'  
“He broke my necklace,” Merlin sobbed, still holding his neck.   
Arthur stood up suddenly. “The court is dismissed. George, follow.” Arthur opened the door leading to the throne room. “Merlin, you go and get cleaned up precious. Come back as soon as you can. Gwaine go with him.”  
“We’ll be back,” Gwaine said, wrapping an arm around Merlin’s shoulders. “You bleeding sweetheart?”  
“Kneel.” Arthur looked at George, face lit by the large fire in the hall, and the fading summer light. “Nose to the floor.”  
George pressed his nose to the ground. “Sir-“  
“Your Majesty. And I did not ask you to speak, keep your mouth shut unless I ask you a question.” Arthur sat on his throne. “I rarely learn the names of my servants. Why do you think that is?”  
“I don’t know Your Majesty.”  
“Because I shouldn’t think about you. For a single moment. I shouldn’t notice you, observe you except the crown of your head when you bow as I pass,” Arthur said. “Twice in a year, I’ve had to address you already. This makes three.”  
“You could fire me.”  
“I could have you executed if I wanted,” Arthur said. “Why do you behave like this towards Merlin?”  
“He’s unacceptable. He’s a show off, and he sits well above his station,” George said.   
“He could sit on the throne if I wanted him to,” Arthur said. “Are you jealous of Merlin?”  
“I think he degrades you. As a king, you-”  
“Shut up.”  
“Alright Arthur?” Gwaine returned, Merlin with a blanket around him and a salve rubbed over the injury on his neck.   
“Oh, sweetheart,” Arthur said, patting his knee for Merlin to sit on. “You see George. I am the king. Merlin, what shall we do about George?”  
“What?”  
“What shall we do with him? You want him in prison? You want him banished? Tell me sweetheart,” Arthur said, tickling under Merlin’s chin.   
“I want him as my servant,” Merlin said.  
George snorted.   
“Very well darling. It is done. You not scared of George? If he tries anything I’ll have him locked up,” Arthur said. “Or give you the necessary authority.”  
“Thank you Arthur,” Merlin said, kissing Arthur’s jaw. “If he touches me again, I won’t hesitate.”  
“Good boy. Now, lets get you to my rooms, George will be spending tonight in the cells,” Arthur said, clapping his hands at a guard. “Take him away.”

“Aw, precious,” Arthur said, looking at Merlin’s neck as the man nursed a cup of hot milk. “I’d have had him hanged, you know.”  
“I’m not as ruthless as you. That’s why one of us is king,” Merlin said. “I want a holiday.”  
“Where to sweetheart?” Arthur was stood by the wardrobe, dressed in only a pair of pants. He opened the wardrobe, taking out a large shirt.   
“France? Bavaria?” Merlin smiled, crossing his legs and pulling the blanket around himself.  
“Wherever you fancy darling. You choose, and I’ll figure out someone to take care of my duties for a few weeks,” Arthur said. “You want my knights there as well?”  
“Maybe it could just be us?” Merlin smiled. “I’m sure Leon could take care of things around here.”  
“I wouldn’t trust anyone else.”


End file.
